Collette
Collette is a young Human girl whose role differs from the manga and in the anime. In the Manga, she and her father (grandfather in the anime) are traveling along when they meet Guts and Puck after the events in Koka. In the anime, they both live in Koka already and replace the role of Puck in the storyline due to the 25 episode time-constraint. Appearance In the anime, Collette is shown to have midlength, auburn hair with bangs just above her eyebrows cut to cross evenly from eye to eye. She is depicted as a young girl, at earliest 15 in age and at latest about 20. Her clothes consist of a long blue dress (which turns a light brown after her initial appearance when she's thrown to the ground) fitted with a yellow corset-styled vest for the upper body and she wears yellow shoes to match with it. In the manga, she is shown to have the same outfit and hairstyle as in the Manga but with blonde hair instead of brown. Personality In the Manga, she is shown to be a calm-hearted girl though she has a fascination with Guts as either a crush or some sort of infatuation. She's shown to have a caring personality, much like a mother or nurse and is very kind hearted towards Puck. After her possession, she loses all of this and becomes a cold hearted, mindless girl (though she's dead, so her personality had already faded). In the anime, Collette is shown to be a very timid girl and is reluctant to submit to the torment she's forced to go through. She is also shown to be a caring granddaughter when she sees what happens to her Grandfather just because he tried to stop the Bandits from mistreating her. History After Guts and Puck bicker about their business, they make their way across a rainy road where they encounter a horse and carriage. Inside is an old man and his daughter, Collette. Turns out Puck ran into them a little while back and has been hanging with Collette, to which Guts just kind of shrugs and joins in the carriage to get some rest. Collette tends to Guts, watching him with kind of a child's fascination in him...while he talks with her father about mercenaries and his sword. After awhile Guts falls asleep and is forced into a nightmare by an Incubus, whom he slays and it freaks both her and her father out to see such a creature. When Guts's brand starts to bleed, he tells them to stay in the carriage as he goes to investigate the outside...and just as he expected, evil spirits arise to try and kill him. Suddenly one of them causes the horses to take off as fast as they can and it forces Collette to fall from the carriage. She is shown to have been impaled on a skeleton's spear which causes her father to grieve and scream out her name, and then she's thrown to the side as Guts continues fighting. Later in the battle, Collete's body becomes possessed by a spirit and beheads her father in the carriage. This was brought to the attention of Guts by Puck and, although greatly saddened in light of these events, slays her. Trivia *Collette's outfit in the anime changes from the moment she is first shown for the entire rest of her appearance. When she's first thrown into the establishment, she's wearing a blue dress but the colour scheme changes to a light brown afterwards. *Collette's involvement in the first episode is the replacement story for the character Puck. In the events of the Manga, Puck is being used as target practice for Igor, a member of the bandits, until Guts kills each member and saves Puck (inadvertidly). The reason behind the replacement was so that they could avoid introducing Puck for just one mere episode and never show him again and to condense the first two chapters in one episode *She may or may not be alive, along with her father, in the anime storyline. Though it's assumed she has passed on somewhere in the anime's continuity. *In the Anime Series she is voiced by Tomoe Hanba in Japanese, and by Michelle Medlin in English. Category:Humans Collette Category:Children Category:Dead Characters